The present disclosure is related to a zoom lens which can be utilized in electronic cameras such as a digital camera, a video camera, a broadcast camera, a cinematic camera, a surveillance camera, etc., and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this zoom lens.
The zoom lenses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2013-221999, 2012-013817, and 2006-349947 are proposed as zoom lenses to be employed in electronic cameras such as a digital camera, a video camera, a broadcast camera, a cinematic camera, a surveillance camera, etc.